Life Whit Humphery Re edit
by Ghost1998
Summary: Story might change into a M Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers of FanFiction, This is going to be a re editing s**__**tory of Life Whit Humphery or LWH how ever you want to call it. Now the reason why im doing the story over is that i read LWH and at times it make no sense at times.**_

* * *

><p>It was a dark and cold night in Quebec Canada and ever thing was quit or was it, I went to the Garage and pull the cover of a dusty 1969 Dodge Charger Rt that car bring back so much memories of when i was a kid. I open the driver door and pop opening the back i got out of the car and close the driver door and went to the back of the car i got a box labeled Old Memories. Ones i got that i close the back of the car and put the cover over it and went inside to the living room and i put the box down and went to get me a drink.<p>

Which was my favorite drink it was Jack and coke i toke a sip of it and look thought the box i toke out a picture of me and my parents together at are old house in Ohio. I tear roll down my left eye it suck that someone toke there life when i was 14 years old now im 23 years old growing up without my real parents suck. My foster parents was ok i mean they was nice but it still was hard getting use to them but i still love them like my real parents.

I toke a another sip of my drink and i was still looking thought the box until i see a picture of my old team call Ghost. I was in the army for about 5 years i was a Sgt my uniform is in my closet and my dog tags are hanging inside of my 1989 Chevy Suburban. That picture brought some bad and good memories back then but it was worth joining the army and fighting for America. Will i cant fight for US now since i move Canada.

I kept on looking thought the box i look at the clock that was on the wall it was 1:00am so put ever think back inside the box and toke the last sip of my drink. The i wash the glass and put the box on the table tomorrow i put it back in the car. I went to the bathroom and toke a quick shower and toss on my cloths and went to bed and see what tomorrow brings me.

_**The next day **_

I woke up and i look at my phone it was 11:00am so i got out of the bed and went to take a quick shower. Ones done i put on black jeans then put on a blue shirt then i put on my gun holster now my gun was a 1911. Then i walk out the room and i went to the kitchen to make some food as i was making some food my phone was going off. I walk over to it and look to see who it was and it was my good friend Tim but he like to be call D40 don't ask why i look at the text he send.

"Sup man what are you doing" D40 send

"Not much about to go to Forillon National Park in Quebec to see how that park is but how are you and Terry" I send back

Now Terry is a wolf that D40 got along time ago he's a nice wolf ones Terry get use to you lets just said i find out the hard way and he still got that alpha side whit him. But the cool things about him is his fur color and his eyes the color of his fur is silver whit black streaks and his eyes are emerald green but that not all about Terry. He can fucking talk at fisrt it scare me but then he told me mostly some animal can talks so i got use to it

"Nice and it going great for us but i have to go Terry is hyped talk to you soon bye" D40 send

"Ok see you soon" I send after i got done eating i wash the glasses and went to get my key to the truck now my truck it was a 1989 Chevy Suburban that was black out whit a 6 inch lift kit and sitting on 35 inch Pro Comp Xterrain tires. Whit a 30 inch double row led light bar on the roof of the truck and god those lights are fucking bright. And on the front bumper was a winch and man this truck was a beast just the way i like it.

I hope in the driver door and start it up and i plug my phone into the radio and start playing Watch You Bleed by Five Finger Death Punch. I pull out of the drive way and hit the highway now the park was a good 25mins drive which is not that bad. Finally i was at the park i pull in and park my truck and got my gun and put it in my holster and start walking up the trail.

_**Random P.O.V. **_

I was outside walking whit my parents jsut looking at all the new thing that are outside i look up to my parents they look down at me and smile. Until two wolfs came out of no where and two jump on my dad and start attacking him. "RUN" my dad yelling before i saw them rip his throat out my mom pick me and and start running for dear life.

We thought we was safe until those four wolfs that kill my dad pin my mom and start attacking my mom "RUN HUMPHREY DON'T LOOK BACK JUST RUN" i saw them rip her throat out. I start running as fast as my little paws can

_**John P.O.V. **_

I was jogging up a small hill until some thing hit my leg and made me fall down "What the fuck hit me" I said out loud until i hear some one crying. I look to see when it came from until i look down and saw a grey small wolf pup. "I'm sorry for hitting you" the wolf pup said and crying a little bit i knee down to him

"Look little guy im sorry for making you cry" i said to him i feel bad for yelling at him he then look up to me

"You did make me cry" The wolf pup said still crying a little bit

"Do you mine telling my why are you crying then" I said to him

"I saw my parents getting there throats rip out in front of me by two big scary wolfs and they are coming for me" The wolf pup said to me i just sit there looking at him he been thought for being a pup.

"Can you help me" the pup said

"Yes i will help you, i know what it feel like losing a parents and plus if you want to you can come live whit me if you want to and by the way whats your name" I said to him

"My name is Humphery and i would love to live whit you" Humphery said

"Ok humphery my name is john" As soon as i said that we hear the bushes moving and out come two wolfs. "Thats them" Humphery said hiding under my legs that when one wolf jump on me pinning me to the ground. Right there i have the right to shoot them i push him off and pull out my 1911 the same one that pin me. Running towards me i aim my gun and pull the trigger and fire two shots in his chest the wolf drop to the ground.

That when one of the wolf yell "BROTHER" and then look at me whit hate and killer in his eyes and run at me i aim my gun and fire one shot to the head droping him to the ground. After i kill both of them i look down at Humphery "Sorry you have to see that" i said to him

"You safe my life whitout out you i would be dead" Humphery said

"Will lets get going" i said to him so on the walk back to my talk we was talking about different things about each other "And that why i chose the Omega rank" Humphery said.

"Will if you like i can train you to become a Alpha if you want to" i said to him

"Will maybe one day i would like to became a Alpha" Humphery after a 5mins walk we was at my truck

I walk over to the passenger door and open it and lift humphery up i close the door and walk over to the driver door and opening it. Ones in i close it and start up the truck "Humphery im going to put on some music" i ask him

"Ok i don't know what music is but ok" humphery said to me i put on Renegade By Styx and look over and i see humphery tail wagging "So i take you like the music" i said to humphery

"Yes i do" humphery i start driving on the highway until i pull over to get some thing to eat humphery got a hamburger same whit me after that we heading home. Ones we got there it was 8:00pm i pull in the drive way i turn off the car and opening my door and close it and walk over to the passenger and do the same.

"Will welcome to home don't know what the fuck that means to a wolf i'm going to hit the bed see you tomorrow" I said to him

"Um John is it ok whit you if i sleep in your room" humphery

"Sure why not" i walk to my room whit humphery ones we got inside my room

"Will find a place to lay down at i be right back" i said to him after i toke a quick shower i walk in to see humphery laying right next to the side of my bed

"Let me guess you find a favorite place to land down at" i said to him

"Yes" humphery said

I walk to the closet and pull out a blanket and walk over to humphery "Humphery do me a favorite really quick can you move" i said to him. He gets up i put the blanket down.

"Try it now" i said to him he lays down "Will good night see you tomorrow" i said to him and close my eyes thinking whats going to happing the next day

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will that's the fisrt re edit of the LWH and don't worry im going to add the other stuff from LWH but just going to edit and fix it<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello readers of FanFiction, Will here a another chapter of LWH re edit**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day<strong>_

I woke up and i look at my phone it was 10:00am so i got out of the bed but when i did i happened to look over to the other side and i see humphery still sleeping in a ball. So i walk out of the room and take a quick shower ones done i walk to the kitchen and sat down in a chair thinking what i should do next i was going to make some food but i wait until humphery gets up.

"So what can i do to kill some time unit humphery gets up" i said to myself i really need to stop talking to my self but then a idea pop in my head i can work on my 69 Dodge Charger Rt i been meaning to do that. So i got up from the chair and push it in and i head towards to the garage ones there i went to the work desk and toke a notepad which have list have things im going to do to the Dodge.

**_Notepad_**

**_Engine_**

**_1. Rebuild engine _**

**_2. Add a BDS Blower intake_**

**_3. Add a BDS 9-71 Roots-style blower_**

**_Transmission _**

**_1. Add a new shift_**

**_Exhaust system_**

**_1. Add straight pipes_**

**_2. Add flamethrowers_**

After looking over the list i got a shit ton of work to do to this car but its going to be badass and this car is going to have tons of power. Now you may be wondering where did i get all this money from will its easy when my parents died they left me 500,000 in the bank and plus i work my ass off. Now the money in the bank i only touch that when i need it. So i starting working on the car don't know long this is going to take me but i can't wait to see how it turns out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Humphery P.O.V.<strong>_

I woke up from sleeping i got up a stretch but when i did that i glance over to where John's bed is and i did not saw him there "Hmmm must have got up before me" I said to myself as i walk out of the room. I was looking for John to see where he went to "SON OF A BLOODY FUCKING BITCH" i heard some one yelling i walk over to where it came from.

* * *

><p><em><strong>John P.O.V.<strong>_

I was under my car tightening a bolt now my hands have some oil on it due to working close to the oil pan under the car. As i was going back the 5 times to tightening this bolt my left hand slip off the wrench and hit a metal piece under the car. {FYI this happing to me last week and lucky i did not broke my left hand but dear god it hurts like a bitch}"SON OF A BLOODY FUCKING BITCH" i yell it hurt like a bitch.

I roll out under the car but when i did that i saw humphery sitting at the door entry looking at me "Sorry for waking you up" i said to him

"You did wake me up i got up a few mins ago and i did not saw you in the bed so i went to find you but then i heard someone yelling so i follow it" Humphery said to me

"Ok good" i said still hold my left hand "So what are you doing any ways" Humphery said getting up and walk towards the car and start sniffing it

"Will this was my dad 1969 Dodge Charger Rt until he pass and my fisrt car until i got my suburban but anyways i'm working on it but ones done you want to take a ride in it" I said to him

"Yes i would love to but what are we going to do today" Humphery said me "Hmm will i got one errands to run right after i make some thing to eat for both of us and you can come whit me when i run some errands if you want to" i said to me

"Ok i would like to come whit you but what are you making to eat" humphery said

"Hmm it's a surprise come on lets go to the kitchen" i said then i start laughing like a psycho as i walk out i look down to humphery he have a nervous smile on his face. "Sorry for laughing like a psycho im losing my mine slow by surely" i said to humphery

"Will the way i look at it it's funner losing you mind" Humphery said

"Good point" i said to him as we walk to the kitchen "Humphery it's going to take a few to make some thing to eat" i said to humphery

"Ok John i'm going to watch tv" humphery said as he jump on to the couch

"Do you know how to turn it on" i said to him as i was taking out stuff from the refrigerator to make some food

"Yes it easy" humphery said as he turn on the tv "Will i be dam a wolf can turn on a tv" i said to myself as i was making some food

After 10 mins food was done "Humphery the food is done" he jump down from the couch and walk over to the kitchen and sat down. I put the plate down for him and me then we start eating ones down i toke his plate and mines and wash them. "So you ready to go" i said

"Yes" Humphery said "Ok let me get my gun and my hostler and my keys" i said to humphery

"Umm john why do you take your gun whit you" humphery said

"I do not trust no one only some people i trust" i said him

"Will am i one of those people you trust and who else" Humphrey said to me

"Yes along whit D40 and his pet wolf name Terry i let you meet him one day and those are the only 3 i can trust" i said to him as i put in my gun in the hostler

"Lets getting going" i said as i walk to the door and close the door then walk over to my truck and opening the passenger door and close it ones he jump in. I opening my door and close it and start up the truck i put on Animal i have become by Three days grace and heading on the roads. After a good 20mins drive i pull up and park it at the Pet Smart "Will here we are" i said to humphery.

"Where are we" Humphery ask me

"Will we are at the Pet Smart to get you a collar and some other stuff" i said to humphery

"Ok can i come you inside" humphery said

"Yes but you have to stay by myself if you don't want to get lost" i said getting out and close my door and walk over to the passenger door and do the same. We walk inside to the dog aisle i got him a black collar which he love and some toys and a dog bed. Ones done i pay for them then we walk to my truck ones inside i look at my phone it was 3:00pm.

"Hey humphery i got a surprise for you" i said as i start up the truck "Can't wait" humphery said whit he tail wagging

I put on i If i fall by Five finger death punch and i heading on the road towards a park ones we got there i shut off the truck "Will here we are" i said hoping out and close my door and doing the same thing whit the other door.

"So why are" i cut off humphery before he could finish his sentence as i toss the tennis ball he went bat shit crazy after a good 4 hour of playing Humphrey was getting tired. "Ready to leave" i said to him he just nodded to tired to talk i walk over to my truck and doing the same thing.

I start it up and heading home ones we got there i pull into the drive and park it was it 7:00pm i open my door and close it doing the same thing whit the other door. I walk up the house door and opening "Will im going to take a shower and then make some food and call it a nigh" I said to humphery

"Umm can you give me a bath" humphery said

"Sure but im not going to lower" i said

"Ok" humphery

I walk down to the bathroom and take a quick shower ones done i toss on some clothes and start running bath for humphery ones the tub was about half full "Humphery the water is ready" i yell out

Humphery came in "Need help getting in" i said

"I got it" humphery said he jump into the tub but when he jump his back leg hit the side of the tub making him fall face fisrt into the water. I was laughing my ass off but i start washing him down after a good 10mins i was done i dry him off. "Will im going to make some food call you when done" i said as i walk to the kitchen and start cooking.

After it was done i call humphery we start eating and talking about random stuff ones we got done eating i toke the plates and wash them i look over to the clock. It was 8:00 so we both call it a day and walk to the my room ones there i put down humphery new bed. And he lay down "Will good night Humphery see you tomorrow" i said closing my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you like it <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello readers of FanFiction, So far you like this story will here another part**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day,<strong>_

I woke up and i look at my phone it was 4:00pm on a Saturday i got of the bed i look over to humphery he was laying on his back whit all four paws in the air and have his tongue hanging out. "Must be have a good dream" i said to myself as i walk out of the room and heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower ones done i toss on a black shirt and black jean.

I head to the kitchen ones there i opening up the refrigerator to see what i got to make some thing to eat for both of us after 2mins. I just say fuck it we are going to Taco bell ones humphery wakes up {FYI I'm not fat but i can eat the living shit out of Taco bell} and plus i have to head to Summit Racing for parts to the 69 Dodge. So i was thinking what can i do to kill some time until humphery gets up so i walk over to the couch and sat down.

"You know what i can clean my gun i been meaning to do that" i said to myself so i got up from the couch and went to get my gun and my cleaning set ones i got that i went over to the couch and sat down. I start taking my gun apart

* * *

><p><strong><em>Humphery<em>**_** P.O.V**._

I just have the best dream ever i was running and playing whit a beautiful female wolf i got up from the dream i have and then i stretch and walk to the living room to see if John is there because he was not in his bed. Ones i was in the living room i see john on the couch whit he's gun and some thing else.

"Hello John what are you doing" I said as i went to get a drink of water from my bowl

"Hello humphery and im cleaning my gun that what im doing" John said

"Ok so what are we going to do ones you get down cleaning you'r gun" i said as i jump on the couch then when john put down he's gun and look at me

"Will let's see we are going to Taco bell to getting some thing to eat and then we are going to Summit Racing for parts i need for the Dodge and that's manly it" John said as he was petting my head and my tail was wagging when he did that

"And done" John said as he was loading the bullets into the magazine and put the mag into the gun and he pull back the gun

"Do you all ways kept that gun load" i said to john as he was putting he's gun into he's holster

"Yes i kept this gun load at all times humphery why i can't trust some people and can you get my keys they should be in the kitchen" John said

"Ok" i said jumping down form the couch and walking over to the kitchen i find his key i pick them up whit my mouth and i walk over to john and i sat down in front of him and drop the keys. "There you go" i said to him

"Thanks humphery" John said as he pick them up and ones done he pet my head

* * *

><p><em><strong>John P.O.V. <strong>_

I walk outside and close the front door to the house and i walk towards my truck i opening up the passenger and i was about to lift humphery "I got it" Humphery said he jump into the truck. I close the door and walk over to my door and hope in and close it "Good job getting in" I said to humphery i put on Demons by Tech N9ne

And i heading on the roads after a good 25mins we was at the Taco bell i pull in and park my truck and opening my door and i got out then close it and do the same whit the other door. Ones inside we both look at the menu after a good 2 mins or less we both ordered 2 of the box i pay for them ones we got them we sat down and start eating and talk about other stuff

Ones done we went to my truck i open the passenger door he jump in it and i close it then i opening my door and i got in then close it ones inside of the truck i start it. 30mins later we was at Summit Racing i pull in and park my then start it off. After we walk inside of the place a good 20mins or so i got some parks i walk up the check out and the clerk ring it up "That would be 2,000" i pay for them.

After that was pay for we walk to my truck i put the stuff in the back i open passenger door he jump in i close it then i went over to my door and doing the same thing. "Hey humphery how about we get some pizza and just chill at the house watching movies" I said

"That sound fun" Humphery said

"Ok then lets get the pizza and i got one movie we can watch" i said to humphery

"Ok" Humphrey

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time skip at the house<strong>_

We pull into the drive way i shut the truck off and opening my door then close it and doing to the same whit the passenger ones that was done i opening the house door. "Hey humphery i see you inside i'm going to get the pizza from the truck i said as i was walking out the door.

"Ok" humphery said

I walk outside and opening the door and got the pizza and close it and heading inside ones inside i place the pizza on the table next to the couch. I look at the clock it was 8:00 pm "Will are you ready for the movie and eat some pizza" i said to humphery

"Yes what movie are we going to watch" Humphrey said as he jump on the couch

"You will see in a few" i said as i went to get the movie it was The Conjuring

I put it in after 2 hours or so the movie was over "So what did thing of the movie" i said to humphery as i was cleaning up

"it's scary as shit but it was a good movie and ones you get done can you let me outside i have to go" humphery said

"Ok give me 2sec and i will be done" i said to humphery

"And done" i said as i toss the box into the trash can i went to the back door and opening it and let humphery out after 5mins or so i walk to the back door and opening it and let him in.

"Will im heading to be bed im tired" humphery said

"Same here dude" i said to humphery we both walk to the room ones there i saw him laying down on his bed i was about to got to sleep until i forgot two things. One was my gun which i toke out of my hostler and place it on the nightstand next to my bed. And the other thing is humphery's collar which i left hanging on the closet door knob at night time

So i got up and walk to the living room when i got there i unlock the house door as soon i did that the wind push opening the door and it was raining and lighting hard. "Will this is how 99 percent of horror movie starts off whit" i said to my self as i went to get a hoodie on ones that was done i walk outside and then wind and rain was crazy.

As soon as i got to my truck i pull out my key but i drop them on the ground so i went down and pick them up as soon as i did that i tackled to the ground but some thing that was heavy as fuck. That when the lighting was going off i saw a quick glance off this thing before it start attacked me it was all black whit red eyes and look like it have a bullet hole in his head.

It was attacked me on the chest and my left arm god the pain hurts like a bitch what ever ungodly creature that was attacked me it got off of me. I was on the ground holding my chest and my left arm i look back at this thing "Remember me and that was for my brother that you kill" this thing said {FYI read fisrt chapter} before it disappearance into a ball of flames.

At that point i got up and run to the house i was scary shitless i don't know what fuck just attacked me but what did it means remember me. Ones in the house i ran to bathroom and fix up this cut and to see how bad it was due to being night time out. Ones in the bathroom i toke off my shirt on my chest it have 3 big long mark and on my left arm have a bite mark.

After being in the bathroom for a good 20mins fixing my cuts and good it hurts i walk out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to get a drinks to clam my nerves down. Ones in the kitchen i toke out a glass and put in two ice cube into the glass then add half coke and half jack after having 4 glass of jack and coke then hit me hard.

Remember me and that was for my brother that kept ring in my head until it hit me that was the wolf i kill in the parks "Holy shit" i said to myself but i kill him how is this ever fucking possible and then the flame he disappearance into. But i need some sleep and tomorrow i can figure it out i walk to my room and lay down and close my eye thinking of what just happing

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you like that chapter, <strong>_

_**Now a Special thanks to D40gaines for getting me that idea on how John should get attacked. But that's not all thank you all for reading this story when i was about to post this chapter i saw it have 5 Followers, Favorites 3 and 127 view now i know that's not much but compare to my other story that's a lot. But ones again thank you for reading this story**_

_**And what will happing to John later on into this story find out later **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello readers of FanFiction, So far you like this story will here another part**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day<strong>_

I woke up whit splitting migraine probably due to drink 4 glass of jack and coke i got out of the bed and went to take a quick shower and go work on the Dodge it's almost done just need to put on the hood and it's done. So ones i got of the bed i look over to humphery he was out cold so i know he will not be up for a couple hours.

So i walk into the bathroom and toke off my shirt and i look in the mirror and i see the marks on my arm and my chest "God they still hurt like a bitch" i said to myself as i got into the shower ones done i got out and toss on a grey shit and black jeans. Then i walk to the kitchen and opening the refrigerator "Hmm" i said to myself i toke out a piece of pizza and a drink call death adder which was a venom energy drink. {God i fucking love those energy drink but it's hard to find in Ohio don't know why}

After i got eating and drink i walk to the garage and turn on the light and look at the dodge it was almost done all i need to do is put on the hood which i take off to turn the engine so i went over where the hood was and pick it up and place it on. It was a pain to line it up and plus a blower on the engine make it ever harder ones it was line up i put the bolts in and i walk over to toolbox and got a wrench and tightening it up. Ones done i step back and just look at it "The beast it alive" i said to myself.

I start polishing the car and i toke off my shirt and walk over to the radio and turn it on and it starts to play Watch you bleed by FFDP and i walk over to the car and starting turning the engine and cleaning it to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Humphery P.O.V.<strong>_

I was having the best dream i was running and playing in the woods and just having fun after god know how long i slept i finally got up i crack my back and i look over to John's bed and i did not saw him "Hmm must be in the living room" i said to myself as i left the room. Ones i got into the living i did not saw him in there until i hear music playing it was comming from the garage so i walk over to the garage.

"Hey john are you in" i said but when i saw him he did not have on a shirt and i saw a big claw mark on his chest and a bite mark on his left arm and some old scars

"Hello humphery i see you have a good sleep it's 3:30pm" John said

"Yes i did and can i ask you some thing" i said

"Sure fire away" john said as he put on his shirt

"What whit all those scars one your body" i said

"Will the old scars i got in war due to getting shot at and my new scars i got yesterday

"Oh ok wait what yesterday how" i said

* * *

><p><em><strong>John P.O.V.<strong>_

So i sat down and told humphery what happing yesterday ever last bit "And that's how i got the marks and the bites" i said

"Wow that got to suck" humphery said

"Hey humphery the dodge is done how about you and me have some fun and just hang out at this place i know about" i said

"That sound fun" Humphery said whit he tail wagging

"Ok let me get a few thing fisrt and thing we can go ok" i said

"Ok call me i be on the couch waiting" humphery said as he left the garage and went to the living room ones he left i opening the garage door and went to my truck and unlock it and got my gun and humphery's collar and went to the back of the truck and got a ice cooler. And i put it in the back of the dodge and walk inside and i see humphery laying on his back sleeping "God and i thought i was a sleeper" i said to myself.

As i went to the refrigerator and take out a 12 pack of beer and ice and walk back to the car and put it in after 5mins or so i was done i went to get the key to the dodge "Humphery i'm done" i yell.

Humphery came in and i opening the passenger door to the car and humphery hops in and i close it and got in "Humphery this car is going to be loud starting it up" i said

"Ok" humphery

I start up the dodge it let out a low demonic growl "The beast is alive" i said out loud as i pull it out of the garage and close it ones out and heading on the road after a 10mins drive we came to a red light which lead to a straight away and then a cop pull up right next to me i look a humphery then back at the cop i put in Highway to hell by AC/DC.

"Humphery hold on for fucking dear life" i said to humphery as i rev the engine and the engine was screaming for mercy the cop was now looking at me

"Umm ok john what are you about to do" humphery said nervously

"I'm going to show you what 900 horsepower can do and feel like" i said still revving the engine waiting for the light to turn green

After 10sec it turn green i slam the gas shifting in 2nd gear the back tires was spinning doing a burnout after the tires got down spinning the car jerk forward sending me and humphery back into the seats the front end was lifting off from the ground. I shift gear into 3rd it was still doing a wheelie but then it slam back down to the ground i look at the speedometer i was doing 50mph in a 35mph zone.

I shift into 4th gear i was doing 120mph i look into the rear view mirror and the cop was long gone i look over to humphery he have the most biggest smile ever on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time skip at the place <strong>_

I was driving up this hill and ones there i park the car and opening the back from the car and got and opening the passenger door and out comes humphery "So what are we doing" humphery said

"Will we are on the hill some time i just like to sit back and look at the sun going down" i said as i toke a beer from the cooler and sat down next to my car and humphery sat right next to me

"You know what humphery" i said

"Yes" humphery said

"Before i know you i use to have nightmare of my family death but when i fisrt toke you in my nightmares stop but what im trying to say is that you are like my brother humphery" i said whit tears rolling down my eye thinking of the happy and sad memories of my family.

"John same here i all ways want a brother and to me you use my brother like some i could look up to at any times" humphery we both look at each and hug yes it maybe awkward for two male hugging but it was like a family hug after 1mins of hugging we break free.

"Hey john maybe later can you train me to become a alpha" humphery said

"Yes i can help you but it's going to be hard are you up for it" i said humphery just nodded

"Hey humphery how is it being a wolf because i always to wish to be a wolf" i said to humphery

"It's fun but hard" humphery said

After sitting on the hill watching the sun go down and talking about random thing we decide to head home and call it a day so we both go in the car and head home after a good 30mins drive we was at are house we walk inside and humphery went to his bed and lay down i did the same thing on my bed closing my eyes thinking was going to happing to tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There hope you like this chapter <strong>_

_**shout out to **_

_**D40gaines **_

_**Uncleenkia**_

_**Nudgebeast**_

_**And ones again thank you all for reading this story **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello readers of FanFiction, Here a another chapter of LWH **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day <strong>_

It was early in the morning 9:25am to be exact and John was still sleeping he usually be out off bed by this time in the morning but he was old cold due to being out whit Humphery and just having a shit ton of fun rising hell in his 1969 Dodge Charger Rt.

_**Humphery P.O.V.**_

I was having a good dream until i need to get some water i got up from my bed and i look over to John's bed to see if he was there but when i did that i saw a big ass wolf that was half white and half black fur in John's bed. I was nervous on what to do there was a wolf in the bed which i did not know and plus i did not know what this wolf can do. So i let out a deep growl the wolf on the bed got up and start to look around.

"Who the fuck are you and where the fuck is John" I asked as i still growling at the same time

"Humphery clam down it's me John" John said

"You couldn't be John" i said as i was still growling

_**John P.O.V.**_

I then look at myself and then jumped off the bed and run toward the bathroom ones in the bathroom i look in the mirror and almost have a heart attack there was a half white fur and half black fur wolf look back at me though the mirror.

"HOLY FUCKING ASS WAFFLES" I said yelling

I then decide to head to my room i stood up and try to walk out of the bathroom but i fell on my face i then try it again but i got the same result after 15mins or so i was getting some what use to being on all fours but i still need some work. Ones in my room i see humphery sitting down "How did you become a wolf" Humphery asked.

I sat down and i was in deep thought thinking on how did i become a wolf until it clicked in my mine "That night i was attacked by that wolf" I said

"Wait what tell me what happing that night" humphery asked

So i sat there for at lest 20mins and told humphery about ever thing that happing to me that night "And that what happing that last night" i said but i start feeling light headed and some thing felt different in my body. I close my eyes and when i opening my eyes i look down and i was a human "Dafuq just happing did i just change into a human" i said out loud.

"Umm yes you did John so i think you can change into a wolf then back into a human vice versa" Humphery said

"Will that's badass im going to take a quick shower and then we can do some thing after that" i said

"Ok will i be in the living room if you need me and ones you get done whit your shower can you give me one" humphery asked

"Sure give me 5mins and i will call you soon how that sound" i said

"Ok" humphery said as he left the our room and went to the living room to watch tv or sleep on the couch to this day i don't know how can a wolf turn on a tv but im not going to ask how. I walk into the bathroom and toke a quick shower after 5mins i walk to my room and i toss on some clothes after that i walk back into the bathroom.

And turn on the water and start running a bath for humphery ones it was half full i shut it off "Humphery" i call his name he came walking in "Need help this time or you should you got it like the last time" i said laughing a little bit.

"I got it this time" Humphery said as he jump into the tub whitout falling in this time after 5mins or so he was done he jump out of the tub i dry him off and let the water out of the tub. ones done we both walk to the living room "So what are we going to do today" Humphery asked.

"Will we might just stay in today and just chill" I said

"Ok" humphery said

I look at the clock it was 2:00pm i pull out my phone and call the pizza place and i ordered some pizza for the both of us they said it's going to take 25mins to 30mins so i got 20mins to kill. "Hey humphery the pizza will be here in 30mins or so" i said.

"Ok" humphery said as he jump on the couch i walk over to the couch and sat down and turn on the tv "Hey john can i ask you something" humphery asked

"Sure bro what is it" i said

"Will i was thinking can you train me to become a alpha since you can turn into a wolf" humphery said

"Yeah i can train you but how long does it to become a alpha in you old pack" i asked humphery

"Will alpha school can take up to 3 months" humphery said

"Will i can train you becoming a alpha in 1 months but it will be hard as hell if you are up for it" i said

"I think im up for it" Humphery said

"If you say so we will start tomorrow" i said

"Can't wait" humphery said whit his tag wagging

So we was talking on and on about different things until we hear a knock at the door "I got it" i said as i got off the couch and went to opening the front door "That would be $20.00" The pizza dude said

I pay him and bought the 2 pizza box in and brought on put them on the table and we started starting the pizza and watching a shit ton of movies hours pass on i look at the clock it was 9:00pm "Wow time fly by when you are having fun" i said.

"What you mean about that" humphery said

"It's 9:00pm and we should hit the bed if im going to train you tomorrow and i be in the room in a few i got some stuff to do " i said

"Ok" humphery said as he jump off the couch and walk to the room

I got off the couch and toss the left over pizza in the refrigerator and shut off the tv and walk to bathroom and toss on some clothes on and went into my room and i see humphery is laying on his side and out cold. And i went over to my bed and lay down and close my eyes and thinking what will happing to tomorrow and how would this training work out for humphery.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the long wait just ever time i get some free time boom more fucking homework show up but any ways hope you like this chapter. And a thanks to D40gaines for helping me out whit the idea for john turning into a wolf. And one more thing should i make a Q&amp;A let me know in the chat <strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello readers of FanFiction, Here a another chapter of LWH**_

* * *

><p>I was sleeping until my phone went off i opening my eyes and look at it 6:30am "Will first day training humphery let see how will this goes" i said as i got out of the bed and i look over to humphery he was still out cool. "I will wake him up ones i get done taking a shower" i said as i got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. After 10mins i was done i toss on a black t-shirt and blue jeans and walk out of the bathroom.<p>

And heading to my room i walk over to humphery "Psst humphery get up" i said to him

"5 more minutes" Humphrey reply back in a sleepy voice

"Ok we can do this easy way or the hard way" i asked

Humphrey just roll over and started sleeping again "And this is why you never piss off a retired sergeant" i said to myself as i walk out of my room and head to the kitchen ones there i opening up the freezer and found a bag of ice "You ask for it humphery i tried to be the nice guy" i said as i walk to the bathroom whit the bag of ice in my hands.

Ones there i turn on the shower and start running a bath whit ice cold water halfway full i turn off the water and opening the bag of ice and pour it into the water after that i walk back to my room. And i walk over to humphery "Come on humphery wake up last chance" i said he still have not more but he was still snoring. So i got down on my knees and pick him up and start walking to the bathroom.

"Dam you one heavy ass wolf" i said to myself ones i got in the bathroom i walk over to the bath whit the ice cold water and ice in it and i drop humphery in there water man he jump out faster then you can spell faster.

"WHAT THE FUCK JOHN" humphery yelling as he got out of the tub and still drench in water

"What i ask you a nicely to wake up now get ready and meet me in the living room" I said as i left the bathroom and walk to the living room and wait for humphery.

After 20mins or so humphery out to the living room "So john what are we going to do today" humphery asked.

"Will today is training and we are going and i know just a place for both of us to train at" i said to Humphrey

"Ok so when are we going" humphery said

"Will we can go right now if you want to" i said

"Ok" humphery said

So we both head out of the front door i opening it then lock it ones we are both out and walk over to the truck i opening the passenger door and humphery jump in i close it then walk over to my door doing the same thing. Ones done i started up the truck and head off to my old training ground that i used to use in Canada which i thought will be great for us.

So after 20mins or so we was there i turn off the truck and got out and opening up the door and walk over to the passenger door and opening it up and Humphrey just out. "Will welcome to my old training ground" i said.

"Wow this was your old training ground" humphery asked

"Yep should was now let me tell you the rules since i'm going to training you" i said

"Ok" humphery said as he sat down in front of me

"Will first one is you shall call me sir for the rest of training and second one if you talk back you will receive a punishment and third rule your new name is PVT Private Humphrey you will say it when i call you out got it ?" i said to humphery

"Yes Joh-sir" humphery said

"Good now go and run 20laps now" i said

"But sir" humphery said

"Make that 35laps now the more you kept bitching the more it's going to be" i said

"Fine" humphery said as he started running lap

So after 35laps Humphrey came back out of breath and sweating "Good now follow me" i said

"Ye s si r" humphery still trying to catch his breath

So i walk over to a log that was hollow inside and cut in half "You see this log private" i said

"Yes sir" humphery said

"I want you to lift it until i said stop got it" i said

"Ok" humphery said as he went under the log and try to left it but fail he try again but fail a second time "Sir i can't i try" humphery said

"You said you want to be a alpha will be a fucking alpha believe in yourself" i said humphery try again and he stated lifting it "See what can happen when you believe in your self" i said

"Now say how many you did and your rank and name got it?" i said

"Private Humphrey lift number 4" humphery as kept on lifting

So this went on for hours i lost count after the 100th times so i decided to call it a day and we are going to do more tomorrow "Humphrey take a break we are calling it quits until tomorrow" i said

"Ok sir" humphery said as he drop the log and i start heading to my truck i opening the passenger door and humphery hop in then i close it and i opening my door doing the same thing. I then close my door and start it up and start heading home it was 8:30pm wow being training for a long time so ones we got home i opening the door and we both went to our room and pass out

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this is not that long of a chapter but i'm just not having a great day but i'm going to redo high school story so if you got a oc you would like to see in it send me a pm <strong>_


End file.
